Chapter 150
Blood & Chains is the one hundred and fiftieth chapter of the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis The chapter starts with a command to lock the 3rd gate. One of the Finders tells the others to prepare to start defenses on the supervisor's command. Another Finder shouts to Komui to go to Hevlaska. With Komui's command, the defenses start with a shout from that Finder: "To the Innocence!" In the meantime, the Level 4 Akuma scans the crowd of Finders for the Supervisor and quickly finds him boarding the triangular elevator. At Komui's side, Komui shouts that whovever follows him to Hevlaska will be severely punished. Kanda states that his Mugen Innocence is being kept by Hevlaska and he needs to retrieve it or else he will become a laughing stock. Also, he can act as a rear guard. Komui shouts to Kanda that he should not waste his life on trying to protect him. Kanda retorts that when that moment comes, he will run away as far as possible. At that moment, Hevlaska calls to Komui, begging him to take away all the Innocence gathered inside of her. She also states that Lveillie has brought Lenalee along. Komui thinks to himself that he has seen the past experiments to create an exorcist via forcefully merging together Innocence with a non-host via Hevlaska. Komui activates the triangular lift and they descend downwards. In the meantime, the Level 4 Akuma says to Komui that he will play with him for 10 seconds. At Lvellie's side, the elevator they are taking to Hevlaska breaks down. Lvellie quickly brushes his clothes off and says that they will have to take the stairs. He also questions Lavi on why he is there and then assumes that Lavi is only there to record down the events. Lavi offers a word of encouragement to Lenalee. Hevlaska speaks to Lvellie, saying that the Level 4 Akuma will be coming to where she is very soon and that she has no time to help Lenalee merge with her Innocence. Lvellie tries to convince Hevlaska by saying that it will only take a short while. Also, he lies to Hevlaska stating that Lenalee wanted this all along and she knows about the past experiments. Hevlaska sees through the lie and angrily speaks to Lvellie, stating that Lenalee was a comrade and she would never do it willingly to a comrade. At that time, Lvellie questions that they are comrades and says that it is an order. At that time, a boy comes out and accuses Hevlaska as a murderer of her own kind. Lvellie slaps him and then commands Hevlaska to continue. Lenalee mutters to herself:"own...family?" Lavi contemplates how there are many people of the Lvellie family in Central and comes to the conclusion that in order to gain power and be promoted, the Lvellie family gave their daughters to the Black Order to conduct experiments on. Lavi questions Lvellie on why he has been so busy these days. Lvellie answers back stating that other than defeating the Millenium Earl, he hs no other reason. In the meantime, at Komui's side, Komui and Kanda hear a loud noise above them and when they look up, they see the Level 4 Akuma heading towards them. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters